Ludwigs Shrinking Potion
by SuperKyleBros
Summary: One day, Ludwig Van Koopa was working on his new invention, when Bowser came in. Bowser: Is it finished yet son? Ludwig: Yes it is Father. *Holds up a potion* This potion will shrink Mario to the size of 3 inches. Bowser: Excellent! You have done well son. Ludwig: Thank you. By the way, I sent out Kamek, to bring Peach here, so Mario will have no choice but to come here to res


_**One day, Ludwig Van Koopa was working on his new invention, when Bowser came in.**_

 _ **Bowser: Is it finished yet son?**_

 _ **Ludwig: Yes it is Father. *Holds up a potion* This potion will shrink Mario to the size of 3 inches.**_

 _ **Bowser: Excellent! You have done well son.**_

 _ **Ludwig: Thank you. By the way, I sent out Kamek, to bring Peach here, so Mario will have no choice but to come here to rescue her. They will be here any minute.**_

 _ **Bowser: Even better! We can test the potion on her!**_

 _ **Ludwig: Ok then**_

 _ **They both then left the room**_

 _ **A few minutes later…**_

 _ **Larry: *Comes in* What is that delicious smell? *Walks over to the table and sees the potion* I wonder why Ludwig has this cup of fruit punch.**_

 _ **He stared at the cup, and started thinking about the consequences of drinking it, but before he knew it, the cup was empty.**_

 _ **Larry: Ulch! That tasted terrible!**_

 _ **Ludwig: *Comes in* Larry, I thought we talked about you not coming into my room anymore.**_

 _ **Larry: And now I know why. Because you want to keep your disgusting fruit punch to yourself**_

 _ **Ludwig: Fruit Punch?**_

 _ **Larry: *Points at the empty cup***_

 _ **Ludwig: *Mouth drops open***_

 _ **Larry: What? *Starts shrinking* W-what's happening! Your growing!**_

 _ **Ludwig: No, your shrinking. You drank my shrinking potion!**_

 _ **Larry: Well, can you stop it?! *Keeps shrinking***_

 _ **Ludwig: Nope**_

 _ **Larry: *Stops shrinking* Gosh darn it!**_

 _ **Suddenly, Kamek flys into the room holding princess peach, who is unconscious**_

 _ **Kamek: Oh, hello Ludwig**_

 _ **Ludwig: *Turns around* Hey Kamek**_

 _ **Kamek: Could you inform Lord Bowser that Mario is on his way?**_

 _ **Ludwig: Um… we have a little problem**_

 _ **Kamek: Oh really? What is it?**_

 _ **Ludwig then points at Larry**_

 _ **Ludwig: He drank the shrink potion.**_

 _ **Kamek: Oh**_

 _ **Larry: By accident!**_

 _ **Ludwig: Is there any way**_

 _ **you can distract Mario, while I create another potion?**_

 _ **Kamek: Yes, of course**_

 _ **Ludwig: Good**_

 _ **He then put Larry on the table and started working again**_

 _ **Kamek: And don't worry, I have some tricks up my sleeve**_

 _ **A few miles from the castle, ran Mario with Luigi.**_

 _ **Mario: I am so sick of having to save the princess**_

 _ **Luigi: Yeah, it happens every week**_

 _ **Kamek: *Flies over to them and takes out his wand***_

 _ **Mario: *Looks up* What do you want Kamek?**_

 _ **Kamek: *Laughs and Points his wand towards them***_

 _ **Luigi: *Shivers* M-M-Mario!**_

 _ **Mario: …**_

 _ **Kamek: *Puts down a bunch of chain chomps***_

 _ **Mario: Mama Mia!**_

 _ **A Few Hours later at the castle…**_

 _ **Ludwig: Yes, I'm done!**_

 _ **Larry: Oh, good.**_

 _ **Bowser bursts into the room**_

 _ **Bowser: Mario and Green Stache is right outside!**_

 _ **Ludwig: Good, I just finished the potion**_

 _ **Bowser: Excellent! Give it to me**_

 _ **Ludwig then gives Bowser the potion**_

 _ **Bowser: *Looks out the window and sees Mario and Luigi***_

 _ **Mario: Luigi, you go through the back door, and I'll go through the front**_

 _ **Luigi: Okey dokey *Heads over to the back***_

 _ **Bowser: *Chortles***_

 _ **He then poured the potion on Mario's head.**_

 _ **Mario: Whoa! *Looks up* What was that?!**_

 _ **Bowser: Hey Mario.**_

 _ **Mario: Bowser! Where is Peach!?**_

 _ **Bowser: *Smirks***_

 _ **Mario: Wipe that grin off your face!**_

 ** _He then started to shrink_**

 ** _Bowser: *Turns around* Ludwig, come here! It's starting!_**

 ** _Ludwig: *Walks over to the window*_**

 ** _Mario keeps shrinking until he was tiny_**

 ** _Mario: Ah, come on!_**

 ** _Bowser: Yes, YES!_**

 ** _He runs down the stairs and comes outside_**

 ** _Mario: *Growls* What did you do?_**

 ** _Bowser: Be quiet dinner! *Licks lips, and reaches for him*_**

 ** _Mario: *Jumps up and punches his nose*_**

 ** _Bowser: OUCH! *Falls over*_**

 ** _Suddenly, Mario wasn't in his spot anymore, because he had run to the back of the castle_**

 ** _Bowser: *Gets back up and looks around* Mario, where are you?_**

 ** _Meanwhile, Luigi was trying to break threw the back door._**

 ** _Luigi: Wow, this door is locked tight_**

 ** _Mario: *Runs up to his feet* Luigi!_**

 ** _Luigi: Huh? *Looks down*_**

 ** _Mario: *Waves up*_**

 ** _Luigi: Mario? *Drops to his knees* Why are you the size of my finger?_**

 ** _Mario: Ow! *Covers his ears* why are you talking so loud!_**

 ** _Luigi: I'm not talking loud_**

 ** _Mario: It must be because my ears are more sensitive_**

 ** _Luigi: *Whispering* Ok then. Anyway, why are you tiny?_**

 ** _Mario: Bowser shrunk me._**

 ** _Luigi: He did? That doesn't surprise me._**

 ** _He then picks him up and puts him in the palm of his hand._**

 ** _Mario: But on the bright side, I can eat my own weight of pasta_**

 ** _Luigi: Why would you want to do that?_**

 ** _Mario: Wouldn't you want to?_**

 ** _Suddenly, Bowser came around the corner._**

 ** _Bowser: Ha! There you are *Runs over to them* hand him over! I want to eat him!_**

 ** _Mario: Che cosa?!_**

 ** _Luigi: No way!_**

 ** _Bowser: I guess you need to be convinced *Puts up his claws*_**

 ** _Luigi: *Gulp*_**

 ** _Suddenly, a liquid was poured on Bowsers head, and he fell to the ground unconscious_**

 ** _Luigi: Huh? *Looks up*_**

 ** _At the window stood Peach_**

 ** _Mario: Peach!_**

 ** _Peach: Hello Mario :)_**

 ** _Luigi: Peach, how did you get that potion?_**

 ** _She holds up Ludwig, who is shrunken_**

 ** _Peach: I found his potion book, and I made a knock out potion_**

 ** _Ludwig: *Sighs* I knew I shouldn't have left out some left over shrinking potion_**

 ** _Peach: I also made a growth potion to turn Mario back to his normal size_**

 ** _Luigi: Oh, terrific! Come down here!_**

 ** _Peach: Ok_**

 ** _She runs down the stairs and comes outside_**

 ** _Luigi: You have the potion?_**

 ** _Peach: Yes *Holds it up*_**

 ** _Luigi: Good_**

 ** _She pours a little on Mario, and he instantly turned back to normal_**

 ** _Luigi: OWW! *Falls to the ground* Mario your standing on my hand!_**

 ** _Mario: Oh, sorry *Steps off*_**

 ** _Peach: You probably should have put him down first_**

 ** _Luigi: *Gets up* I think my fingers have nerve damage_**

 ** _Mario: Oh Luigi, don't be a drama queen_**

 ** _Luigi: *Rolls eyes*_**

 **** ** _THE END_**


End file.
